I do
by Somnion
Summary: We all know the Chipmunks will eventually marry the Chipettes. We've seen it in the episode 'Big Dreams'. But what you haven't seen is how the Chipmunks pop the question of marriage to their fair Chipettes. AlvinxBrittany, SimonxJeanette, TheodorexEleanor
1. Theodore and Eleanor

Title: I do

Written by: Somnion

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. They belong to Bagdasarian Productions

I know many of you are waiting for the continuation for 'Chipmunk Politics' and I apologize for the delayed submission. I have hit somewhat of a writer's block because it is becoming quite a challenge to keep everyone in character given the direction of that story. I will continue the story but it may take a while because I need to get my ideas together and piece them. Anyway, this story is something that came to me one day and I feel that it would be fun to write it down. For those who have watched the episode 'Big Dreams', we see that in about twenty years, the Chipmunks have married the Chipettes. Now, based on that episode, we all know the Chipmunks will eventually marry their respective Chipettes but what we don't know was how our little Chipmunks actually popped the question to their fair Chipettes. This is what this story is going to be about, each chapter being a one shot story centring on a Chipmunk and a Chipette. This all will take place when I assume the kids are about twenty four years old, fresh out of college. Now, the first batter in this game of propositions is the lovable, sweet and kind, Theodore Seville.

* * *

Chapter 1: Theodore and Eleanor

It was quite some time since Theodore had last seen Eleanor or her sisters; a span of six years had elapsed since they all had enrolled in college. Theodore had figured that they would all have enrolled in the same college but there must have been some mistake, resulting in the Chipmunks and Chipettes enrolling in different ones. It was difficult saying goodbye to such dear friends, friends whose friendship extends as far back as elementary school. Yet, with those six years behind them, they were all together again. When Theodore and his brothers had returned home after finishing their studies, the first thing they did after meeting with their loving guardian, Dave, was to check in with Miss Miller, the Chipettes elderly matron. They always checked in with the kindly, yet slightly eccentric old woman whenever they were on break and also to see if the Chipettes were home, who as always, were never around at that time, since their college had different break intervals than the Chipmunks. Theodore found it odd that the college the Chipettes went to had different break seasons than the one he and his brothers attended. So, imagine his surprise when he found that after so long, the Chipettes had also completed their college education as well. They weren't at home so the Chipmunks had left a message with Miss Miller that they would like to meet up at a restaurant that Alvin had suggested. That was how things came to be as they are now.

Sitting down at a table, all together again; it made Theodore very happy indeed. He had missed them dearly and was thrilled when Alvin came up to their room earlier, declaring loudly and happily that the Chipettes accepted their invitation. Dinner was wonderful, as well as the conversation. Alvin had picked an excellent restaurant for the food was incredible. Yet, the most wonderful thing was being with their friends and catching up on old times and filling each other out with what has been going on in their lives. When dinner was over, everyone found it surprising that both Alvin and Brittany each volunteered individually to pay the bill. Theodore figured that his outspoken older brother had probably missed his childhood Chipette sweetheart more than he had let on. After dinner, Alvin suggested that they should split up into groups, boy-girl groups. It was a suggestion everyone agreed on, for each Chipmunk was best friends with their respective Chipette and a little time alone to talk privately did seem like a good idea.

Theodore and Eleanor made their way away from their siblings just as Alvin and Simon joined with Brittany and Jeanette respectively and wandered off. Theodore suggested taking a walk around the city park, a proposition which Eleanor agreed with a smile. They spent a lot of time talking as they made their way to their destination and soon, they found their way to the city park. Finding a suitable bench, they sat down to rest their legs. As they rested, Theodore looked to Eleanor and realised that she had not changed much since their childhood days. She was still the plump, sweet little girl he knew so long ago yet at the same time, she seemed to have gotten so much prettier and Theodore couldn't help but think of the days when he and Eleanor had been childhood sweethearts. Those days, he had always felt happy when he was with her. They shared the same interests and always saw eye to eye in matters. She had truly brightened his life then. Eleanor must have noticed him thinking for she soon asked the chubby Chipmunk a question.

"What is it, Theodore?" she asked curiously.

"Oh...oh...er...nothing, Eleanor," he stammered nervously. "I was just thinking."

Eleanor smiled to herself for she knew what Theodore was thinking about. Theodore was a boy she knew since her childhood so it wasn't easy for the green eyed Chipmunk to hide secrets or his thoughts from her. She wasn't really upset though, she was rather pleased. Boys never really paid attention to her at college; she was the chubby one after all. Eleanor had always been comfortable about herself but as she grew older, she knew that the world was not a very kind place and that people would be quick to exclude or insult people based on physical appearances. She was a nice girl and she had made many friends and had always hoped that people would judge her by her character and not her waistline. Yet, although she had friends who were boys, they all saw her simply as that, a friend. Then she remembered something that Alvin had mentioned earlier at dinner.

"_I found it hard to believe, but even sweet little Theodore had girls flocking to him," Alvin said with a laugh._

"_They...they're just friends, Alvin," interrupted Theodore._

"_Sure, they were," Alvin said cheekily. "I mean, come on, Theodore. You've almost got the same amount of girls' cell phone numbers as I do. You can't tell me that even not one of them is your girlfriend."_

Despite his podgy stature, Theodore still had girls following him. Being chubby probably didn't really matter for boys, Eleanor thought to herself. It was girls who would have to struggle with their weight and for her it was a most difficult thing to do. It was disheartening, knowing that the only person who had ever paid attention to you was now giving his attention to someone else.

"I guess you...probably got a girlfriend, Theodore?" Eleanor asked with a smile, her face trying desperately not to show any feelings of hurt.

"Wha...what?" asked the stunned Chipmunk in surprise. "Wh...Why would you think that?"

"Alvin mentioned it at the dinner," she replied, trying hard to conceal any hurt in her voice. "He said that you know a lot of girls. Surely you must have someone."

Theodore was silent for awhile and simply looked down at his feet. He was silent for some time and Eleanor began to really think that there was indeed someone who had captured his heart.

"I do know a lot of girls," he said after a pause, "but none of them are my girlfriends."

"What do you mean?" asked a curious and slightly confused Eleanor.

"Well," answered Theodore with an awkward smile, "the girls at college, well, they usually see me as someone to talk to, not someone to be with."

"I see. I'm sorry; I hope my question didn't offend you."

"No, not at all," said Theodore with a smile. "But, what about you, Eleanor? Do you have a special someone?"

Eleanor was a little taken aback by the sudden emergence of the question. Yet, she knew she had to answer him since he had answered her when she asked the same question.

"No, I don't, actually."

"Why not?" asked Theodore in surprise.

The question was now getting rather personal for Eleanor knew the reason why boys didn't want to date her and she was found it difficult to say. Still, Theodore had been forthright with her so she felt obliged to do the same.

"Because I'm..." she said in a small voice, "...fat."

"That's not true," Theodore cried suddenly, "You're not fat. In fact...I...I think you're very pretty."

Eleanor was a little shocked when Theodore responded, it wasn't like Theodore to suddenly say something like that from out of nowhere; he was the shy one amongst his brothers after all. She figured that he might have simply said that out of sympathy but when she looked at him, she could tell that he wasn't lying and that he really meant it. She blushed and smiled at him.

"Do...do you really think so?"

"Actually," he said with a bashful smile, "that's what I was thinking about just now; when you asked me what was wrong."

A moment of silence overtook the young couple as they sat alone under the light of a street lamp. After the revelations that they had told each other, neither could do anything but smile.

"You know, Ellie," Theodore said suddenly. "Simon once told me that people's inner beauty makes their outer beauty look even more beautiful."

Eleanor looked at Theodore quizzically. "Simon? Simon actually said something like that?"

"Well, he used a lot of fancy words but I think that's the message he was trying to say," Theodore said with a chuckle, which earned him a giggle from the blonde Chipette sitting next to him.

"So...why did you bring it up?" asked Eleanor. She knew why Theodore had brought it up though; she just wanted to hear him say it. After all, everyone likes to be flattered, especially if it's from someone whom you care for.

"Well, Ellie," he continued, "you...you're the nicest person I've ever met and I think that because you're so nice, it...it makes you look even more beautiful. At least I think you do."

Eleanor smiled as she thanked him. As she looked at the trees, watching the leaves sway as the breeze blew, she felt a sense of joy she had not felt for a long time. It was a joy she would only feel when she was with Theodore. He was her best friend, constant companion and confidant and the sense of joy and security she experienced, she had indeed missed it when they were apart. Quietly, she pulled the necklace she wore over head and then held it in her hand. Theodore didn't recognize it at first, for it had been hidden by the collar of her shirt but as he held it, he remembered it as the necklace he had given her that night when he was practicing for his role as Mr Hyde for the school play. Eleanor noticed the shocked look on the Chipmunk's face so she explained.

"I didn't answer your question properly," she began. "I may not have a boyfriend but there is someone very special to me. That's why I kept this necklace."

Theodore didn't answer but continued to look at the necklace. Memories began to flood his mind and he remembered that he had given it to her for he had felt a little courageous that night. Seeing the necklace again, it filled him again with courage and he figured that tonight, he would face the scariest decision there ever was. Hesitatingly, his hand moved and took Eleanor's, a gesture that surprised her greatly.

"Eleanor," he said as he looked at her, his eyes reflecting the same nervousness he saw in hers, "they...they say that birds of a feather should flock together. You and I, I feel that we're something like that."

Eleanor seemed confused and Theoodre gulped anxiously, he must have sounded so stupid to her, he thought. But he was not going to back down, not tonight.

"So, since we're birds of a feather, perhaps we could stick together," he continued, knowing full well that he must have sounded like he was babbling, "and if you want, after that we can...stay together...just you and me."

"Theodore..."

"You've always made me feel happy, Eleanor," he said finally, "and I know I...don't have a ring yet but if you'd let me, I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me."

Theodore watched the stunned Chipette; she must have still been trying to register what had just happened. A marriage proposition out of the blue was probably the last thing she had expected. But she surprised when she silently edged closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder with a smile on her lips and whispered.

"You already have, Theodore."

Chapter One Ends

* * *

Oh, I hope this was not too corny. It can be tough trying to keep these guys in character while getting them all lovey-dovey at the same time. Still, I hope you guys liked it and please, if there have been any screw-ups in the character or anything, please leave an opinion or review and I'll try to improve my performance in the next chapter. Looking forward to hear from you.


	2. Alvin and Brittany

Title: I do

Written by: Somnion

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. They belong to Bagdasarian Productions.

At long last, I finally updated. This story took some time to think up and I hope you guys will enjoy it. The story flow may be a little more serious as compared to how I wrote the first chapter of this story. I hope I didn't throw Alvin and Brittany out of character, mostly Brittany. Anyway, please enjoy and I hope it pleases you readers. Now lets all give a big round of applause for the next bachelor and soon-to-be bridegroom, the outgoing, charming and irresistible leader of the Chipmunks, Alvin Seville.

* * *

Chapter 2: Alvin and Brittany

It was a long time, six years, since they last walked hand in hand. The years were good to her and she had definitely become much more beautiful than when he had last seen her. Her ice-blue eyes seemed to be bluer in the moonlight and her auburn hair was much longer, draped over her shoulders and reaching past her back, than it was six years ago. He had figured all the insecurities and awkwardness had been cleared at dinner but when they were alone, he realised that he was mistaken. Something had happened six years before and from the looks of things, it was still affecting things now. Six years ago, he and the Chipette he was now walking with had got into another one of their everyday squabbles, only that time things had spun horribly out of control. They were debating furiously on the choice of college to attend, Brittany insisted on a college in Britain; her reason for the choice was that she wanted to study theatre and to become a classically trained actress. Alvin on the other hand, wanted to study music in the States and continue in Dave's footsteps in becoming a songwriter and an accomplished musician. Neither had been willing to compromise and in the end, they decided that they would go their own separate ways. The argument was never resolved and the Chipmunks and Chipettes left to go to college. Alvin knew full well that the six years they had been separated was all due to their quarrel and part of the reason why he volunteered to pay for tonight's dinner was in hopes that he could somehow try to make up for the trouble he had caused his brothers and the Chipettes. Yet, when Brittany volunteered to pay herself, he knew that she was thinking about that incident too and she, just like him, was trying to make amends.

"I'm sorry, Alvin," she said suddenly, her voice small as though a whisper.

"For what?" Alvin asked. He knew very well why she had apologized for but she had caught him by surprise that that was the best response he could muster.

"All these years we were apart," she continued. "Simply because I was acting so stubborn."

"Hey, it was my fault too," he said warmly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "We both were acting like kids."

Brittany smiled at the gesture and let out a humourless chuckle. "It's been like that since day one, huh? The two of us fighting all the time?"

"Yeah, remember the first time we met. We were fighting over the 'Chipmunks' name and you were so desperate to win that you had Jeanette tamper around with our microphones so we'd sound like toads on stage."

"**I** was desperate to win? Well, what about you, Alvin?" Brittany asked, Alvin's recount of her past trickery bringing her dynamic and lively attitude back in order to rebuke his accusation. "You were so desperate to win that you threw a blueberry pie in my hair, lied to us about our audition time and framed Theodore for lying about the time when he was telling the truth and on top of that, you and your brothers dressed up as my sisters and I, all in order to butcher our audition."

"Nice recount," Alvin said with a satisfied smirk. "That's the reaction I was looking for, Brittany. You just don't seem like yourself when you're all mopey and upset."

Realising Alvin's ruse, Brittany allowed herself a smile. Alvin really was one-of-a-kind when it came to cheering her up and she couldn't think of anyone who could do it as well as the red capped Chipmunk could. Seeing the change in the mood, Alvin took Brittany's hand, telling her that he had somewhere he wanted to take her. Brittany was all too happy to oblige, she liked surprises and it had been too long since she had last been out on a date with her childhood sweetheart. They walked together, his hand holding hers and leading the way. Finally, they came to the clock tower in the middle of town. Alvin opened the door that led into the tower and together they ascended the long flight of stairs until they reached the top. At the top, there was a door but it had been locked for the door led to the balcony. Brittany began to wonder why Alvin had brought her here in the first place since the door to the balcony was always locked; but when she saw him take out a couple of loose metal wires from his pocket and pick the lock on the door, she realised that the trouble-making side of the blue eyed Chipmunk had not left him yet, despite him now being a young man of twenty four years. She didn't mind though for she had always secretly found that little facet of his personality very attractive. He led her out carefully onto the balcony and there, they sat together with the view of the entire city just below them.

"It's beautiful," Brittany exclaimed as she felt the cool night breeze tug at her hair. "Oh, Alvin, this is just so romantic."

"You should see this place at sunset," he replied. "It's even better then."

Brittany, at that moment, couldn't think of anything that was any more perfect than what she saw before her. The lights below the city lit up like stars in the night sky, mirroring the ones that were above them. The cool night breeze stroked her cheeks and played with her auburn tresses with their many invisible fingers. It was like reading a page from a romantic storybook, the words and the pictures coming to life. Nothing could possibly ruin such a blissful and heavenly moment, or so Brittany thought.

"Who could that be?" asked Brittany as she looked to her cell phone as she heard its unmistakeable beep.

Alvin watched in annoyance as Brittany answered the phone. Although she told the caller, some bloke by the name of Pierre or Pedro or something or another, that she was busy, it was rather vexing to have other boys call the girl you're dating while you're in the middle of a date. He asked her who it was when she hung up and Brittany replied that it was an old college mate and she casually asked to talk about something else, a suggestion that Alvin was all too eager to accept. However, this college mate was a persistent one and no sooner than ten minutes later did the cell phone ring once again. Alvin calmed himself as Brittany picked up and told the guy off but his patience with Brittany's ringing cell phone was wearing thin. Still, he didn't wish to ruin the evening, especially not after the enchanting mood that had been set. Yet, when the phone rang again, Alvin decided that he had had enough.

"A...Alvin?" Brittany called as she noticed him get up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving," he replied as he stormed to the door. "You can **have** the rest of the date with Mister 'Can't-Stop-Calling-You-Even-Though-You're-On-A-Date'."

"Alvin, please," she pleaded as she grabbed his arm. "Don't get angry. Let's not ruin the date. Not on such beautiful night."

Brittany was trying hard to save the date; she really didn't want him to leave. But he was angry and he didn't see just how much she had wanted him to stay. He freed his arm from her grip and turned to her in a fury, saying words which he knew he would later regret.

"Have you any idea how annoying it is to have guys call the girl you're dating when you're in the middle of a date with her?" he yelled. "Even I wouldn't answer calls when I'm on a date. But then again, you couldn't really care, could you? It's always been about you and your needs, hasn't it Brittany?"

He had more to say but was stopped short when he felt a sharp, stinging sensation hit him across his face. His eyes shot open as he felt the pain surge through his cheek as her hand slapped across it. Then there was a strong and awful silence. Finally, without a word, she left through the door they had come in, leaving him alone with his thoughts and the hurting reminder of his foolishness. The last thing he saw of her was the hem of her red dress as she walked through the exit. He sank down into his seat, his mind now constantly berating himself for his idiocy and his impulsive mouth. Simon had warned him about it, not to give in to his impulses, to practice restraint. Now she had left, the sound of her hurried footsteps on the flight of stairs echoing in the clock tower was proof of that. This was not at all how he had hoped their long awaited meeting would have been like. He stayed there for sometime but finally got tired and left, locking the door behind him. He wandered aimlessly around town, not wanting to go home to sleep and dream, not yet anyway. His feet must have been guided somehow, for he soon found himself at the doorstep of the Chipette's tree house. He would have expected it to have been unoccupied as it had always been the last six years, so it was indeed surprising to find a light burning inside. The door was locked but it didn't matter. Alvin had become an expert at climbing and making his way to the Chipette's balcony was no difficult feat. The window, fortunately, was open and the young Chipmunk let himself in. He found her lying down on the couch, her back facing him and asleep. He tapped her shoulder softly but when she didn't respond, he pulled a chair next to the couch and sat next to her, his arm laying on the armrest and waited for her to wake. Strangely, his fingers made their way to her long tresses, smiling as he wound a strand of her beautiful auburn hair through his fingers then unwinding it in a single motion. The subtle touch of a person playing with her hair woke her, but she didn't stir. She knew who it was and although she still hurt, she hadn't felt him touch her hair in such a way for a long time.

"I didn't think it would end up like this, fighting the first day we meet after six years," he said suddenly. She gulped silently, wondering if he knew she was awake. Still she did not move.

"But then again, what should I expect?" he continued. "It's like you said, we've been at this sort of thing since day one."

Brittany then knew that Alvin still thought she was asleep, he would never babble like this, in such a sincere manner, while she was awake. He was just too proud sometimes.

"I've dated many girls before," she heard him say. "Still, all those girls would last about two weeks before the relationship ended. You wanna know why?" Brittany began to prick up her ears and listened intently.

"I didn't know at first but then when I thought about it, I guess it's because I never felt the same with them as I felt when I was with you. Even though we fight most of the time, there's still something I still like about you. Heh, maybe I'm a masochist. I like getting pummelled and fighting."

Brittany had to do her best to stop herself laughing after Alvin's sudden and rather comical comment. She still didn't move as she heard Alvin continue his extremely embarrassing confession, a confession which she knew she probably wouldn't hear this way if he knew she was now awake.

He continued to play with her hair lovingly, slowly continuing his confession, "I really missed you, Britt and if the six years apart taught me anything, it's that I don't to want to miss another thing anymore."

Of all the Chipmunks, Alvin was the one who had trained his vocals the most and his voice had always been one of his best qualities. His last sentence had reminded him of an old song which he had liked and slowly he began to sing, almost to himself but loud enough to be heard.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if its me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing_

Perhaps he was a bit more courageous after his song and moved his fingers from her hair to stroke her cheek. Her face was hidden and as his fingers descended, he was shocked when he felt a warm wetness that spread across the Chipette's face. He pulled his hand back in fright and shock. She had been awake and now, she was crying. How long had she been awake, he wondered? How much had she heard? Most important of all, why was she crying? He watched as she rose from the couch, her back still facing him, her face hidden from his view so he couldn't tell what was on her mind. Still, she looked enchanting; her figure was lined by her red evening dress, her long her hair and her slender arms. However, these all did nothing to help calm Alvin's nerves.

"Brittany...I..."

"I missed you too," she whispered softly through her light sobs, interrupting him.

A silence descended over the young pair and Alvin sighed in relief, grateful that he had not upset her. He summed up that she had probably heard his entire confession by now and all the cards were on the table.

"I'm sorry I hit you," continued Brittany as she rubbed her tears away, still facing away from the red clad Chipmunk.

"Don't worry about it," Alvin assured with a light chuckle. "I deserved it."

Feeling a little more confident now given that their little lover's spat was behind them; Alvin got up and sat himself next to the blue eyed Chipette. She seemed to shy away from him, so much so that Alvin began to wonder if it was actually Brittany or Jeanette. Still, she could just be playing hard to get, Brittany always did like the drama.

"Brittany," he called as he turned her slowly so that she faced him. Her eyes were a little puffy after her crying but he could make out the slight blush on her cheeks, a sure sign that she was just as enamoured with him as he was with her.

"I don't want to miss a thing, Brittany," he said with a smile.

"Neither do I, Alvin."

Then, getting down a knee, he took her hand as she looked on expectantly. Few words were said amongst them but at this point, they weren't necessary, because they both had made their minds up. He had no ring but she didn't mind, it didn't matter at the moment now, she just needed to hear those few words.

"Brittany, will you take me for your husband?"

"I do. Will you, Alvin, take me for your wife?"

"I do."

As they closed the distance, their lips meeting one another, the message was as clear as the view they beheld at the clock tower. They were never going to miss a thing. They'd be there for each other. Through rich or poor. Through health or sickness. They'd be there for each other.

Forever.

Chapter Two Ends

* * *

I hope this was entertaining. I really enjoyed writing this and i hope you guys enjoyed reading it. As always, reviews and your thoughts are priceless to helping me better my writing so please tell if you liked it or if there's anything you guys think I can improve. Thanks everyone.


	3. Simon and Jeanette

Title: I do

Written by: Somnion

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. They belong to Bagdasarian Productions.

So sorry for the late update, I'm up to my neck with studies, exams and assignments; it's been difficult to find time. I want to apologize for my tardiness in updating and also I'd like to thank the readers for having the patience to bear with me for so long. This is the last installment of the 'I do' trilogy, and it took me a while to work on this idea, it has been subject to a lot of revision and adjustments. I hope it entertains. Now, lets give a warm welcome to the last bachelor of the night, the logical, responsible, the 'Mr. Prim and Proper' of the Chipmunks, Simon Seville.

* * *

Chapter Three: Simon and Jeanette

It was the same symptoms. Dry throat, shortness of breath, erratic heartbeat, sweaty palms, cold feet; yes, they were the same symptoms alright. The symptoms which came whenever he was with Jeanette, a sort fever if you will, one which he had appropriately named the 'Jeanette Fever'. It had been like this for years and although he had shown interest in other girls when he was younger, Jeanette was the only girl to make him as nauseous and nervous as he was now. The fact that he had not seen her for six years didn't help; in fact it only made the nervousness he was experiencing stronger. Jeanette was the most simple of the Chipettes, she wasn't as moody as her sisters and that was something that Simon had always liked about her. She was also a simple dresser, the blue turtleneck and purple skirt she loved to wear when she was younger and even for this occasion, she simply wore a waistcoat over a clean white blouse and navy blue skirt, her hair tied up in its usual bun. Practical, smart and modest; traits that reflected her personality, traits which also happened to be what Simon adored about her. It was a wonder he was able to keep himself so composed outwardly while his mind and heart were swirling around like a whirlpool of emotion and thought. His hand reached into his pants pocket, his fingers brushing against the paper to ensure it was there; he had been doing that repeatedly that night. _Why had he brought it?_ he thought to himself.

A couple of years ago, as he recalled, he and his brothers had come back home for college break. He had been cleaning out his closet when he came across something most unexpected, something he hadn't seen in a long time. It was a Valentine's Day card, the first one which Jeanette had made for him. He could still feel the caked up glue that was on the card and finding the card caused him to think about the Chipette who had given it to him. He missed her sorely and he desperately wanted to express his longing for her somehow. Unfortunately, Simon was never one to voice out his feelings and as he lay on his bed, holding the card in his hand, he sighed as he tried to think of a constructive way to vent out the emotions he kept bottled up. He found salvation when his eyes fell on a piece of paper and pen on his desk. Putting the two together, Simon began to work and not long after, he had composed a heartfelt letter which he had addressed to Jeanette. He didn't intend to make it a letter but somehow it happened. It didn't matter anyway; for after that day, that letter would never see the light of day and would definitely never be sent to Jeanette. Sealing it in an envelope with Jeanette's name written on it, Simon tucked it away in his desk drawer. However, things sometimes don't always go as planned and when Alvin had told him and Theodore that the Chipettes were going to meet them, his thoughts returned to that letter, filling him with yearning to read it again. He was just about to open the letter but stopped short when Alvin barged into the room in a hurry, quickly slipping the letter into his pants pocket. Alvin then quickly ushered his bespectacled brother out; giving Simon no opportunity to return the letter to its drawer, forcing it to remain in his pocket.

That was how things came to be as they were now, the knowledge that his most carefully guarded secret, one that he even he kept away from his brothers, could be so easily compromised if he was not careful, causing him greater anxiety. He was so wrapped up in his on thoughts that he jumped slightly when he heard Jeanette speak.

"Sorry about that, Jeanette," he apologized. "I had something on my mind."

"It's alright," replied brown haired Chipette with a smile. "I sometimes lose myself in my thoughts time to time too."

"So...what were you asking me just now?" Simon asked bashfully, embarrassed that he had to make Jeanette repeat her question.

"Oh, I...well, I was just wondering if you wanted to get some hot coffee," she replied as she pointed to a coffee place across the street.

It may have spring, but the nights were still rather chilly and Simon was quick to agree to his best friend's suggestion. They bought two mochas to go and after paying, made their way out. It was a very beautiful night and neither of them wanted to spend it indoors. They looked around, trying to find a bench on which to sit on but they couldn't find one. Finally, the two of them decided to sit at the base of a fountain in the town square since they couldn't find a proper bench. Sipping on their warm drinks, they began to talk of old times and current events.

"You studied Physics? I guess I should have seen that coming," Jeanette said with a giggle.

"It's something I had a passion for, I guess," answered Simon modestly.

"Well, it is something you love doing. As for myself, I studied Literature," commented Jeanette.

"You took up Literature?" asked Simon as he sipped on his coffee.

"Yes," Jeanette answered with an awkward smile. "It must seem kind of a strange choice since I was always into science and stuff."

"Not really," Simon continued, "You always enjoyed books. I think it suits you."

The green eyed Chipette's cheeks began to flush a slight pink at her counterpart's comment. She knew him well and she knew that all his compliments were sincere and she was glad he thought well of her choice. He probably didn't know it, but to her, his approval was always important to her. Jeanette always wondered why his view of her mattered so much; whether it was out of respect of him or admiration of him. However, she was always inclined to believe that it was due to the strong feelings she harboured for him that caused her to treasure his outlook of her.

When they finished their drinks they made to leave. Simon got up and so did Jeanette. However, the floor around the fountain was slippery and as Jeanette got up, she accidently lost her footing. She let out a scream as she fell backwards and Simon tried to grab her before she fell. However, the only thing that he managed to do once he had grabbed her arm was lose **his **balance and fall into the fountain with her. A loud splash followed as the couple fell in and when they emerged, they were drenched head to toe.

"Are you alright?" asked Simon as he pulled Jeanette out of the water.

"I'm fine, thank you," thanked Jeanette as she stepped out of the fountain. "I'm sorry I got you drenched too."

"Don't worry about it, I've always had bad luck with fountains," he said. "I actually fell in one at Mexico City when we were racing around the world with you and your sisters."

Jeanette giggled in response. "I guess we're the same in that sense too. I fell into one at Italy."

"Well, we better get back and change out of these clothes before we catch a cold," suggested the logical Chipmunk.

As Simon walked ahead, Jeanette noticed an envelope that was now lying near the fountain. What surprised her further was that her name was written on it! _'Did Simon write me a letter? Why would he do that?_' she thought to herself. Part of her knew she should probably return it to Simon but she soon summarized that since it was addressed to her, she might as well take it. She slipped the envelope into her handbag and followed after Simon.

All the way back, Simon couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He walked Jeanette all the way up to her doorstep before leaving her to head home. The first thing he did once he got back was take a nice warm shower but water did little to soothe the incessant nagging feeling he was experiencing, a feeling that something wasn't quite right. As he changed into some dry clothes after he dried off his eyes fell on his desk and its opened drawer, realising at that moment what was bugging him the whole time. _'It's probably soaked by now,' _he thought to himself as he went over to his soaked pants and proceeded to checking its pocket's contents. Simon had then to suppress the urge to scream as he went through his pockets five times. The letter was gone!

Jeanette exited the bathroom clad in a white bathrobe and her hair wrapped in a towel. Given her long hair, it always took a long time to dry. As she was drying it, she remembered the letter in her handbag. Hair could wait, Jeanette thought; her curiosity was reaching its peak. She opened her handbag and pulled out the envelope. She was just about to open it but her conscious caught up to her. _'I shouldn't be doing this,'_ she thought, _"I should have returned this to Simon.' _It was an inward battle of right and wrong, but in the end, Jeanette's curiosity got the better of her and she proceeded to open the envelope and began to read its contents.

_Dear Jeanette,_

_Wait, why did I just address it to you? This was supposed to be more of a journal or diary format. Oh well, it's not like I'm actually going to deliver this so it doesn't really matter. I needed to find a constructive way to get all this...stuff of my chest, best word I could come up with. Pitiful isn't it, of the many words in the English vocabulary I had to use the word stuff. This is why I don't write, I'm terrible at expressing myself._

Jeanette couldn't help but giggle at the letter; she had figured Simon's letter would have been a formal, no-nonsense letter, not the whimsical one she was reading now.

_Anyway...where do I start? Gosh, I wish I even knew when these feelings started in the first place? I don't like it, Jeanette. I'm a logical guy by nature and I like to give my full concentration and have a single frame of mind at any given occasion. But when I'm around you, well, it's not that simple. Whenever I was around you, I felt a thousand things all coming at me at once. _

_I could just blame in on you, this sorcery with which you have bewitched me with, but how stupid would that be. I'd have to blame you for just being yourself if I did that but that is something I could never do._

At this point, Jeanette's heart began to beat hard against her chest, so much so that she could hear it drumming in ears. _"Oh dear," _thought Jeanette as her eyes scanned the first part of the letter, the words stating that he wasn't planning to deliver it coming to view. _"Simon never meant to deliver this letter," _and Jeanette was beginning to see why.

_Jeanette, all your little quirks, like the way you space out whenever something interests you, the way you twirl your fingers in your hair when you're confused, the way you make that funny snort when you laugh, they're the magnet that, despite my cold, iron-like disposition, has pulled me towards you. Whoa, did I use an extended metaphor; I'm better at expressive writing than I thought._

_I know I always would act like I don't care, that I had no interest in love and that my studies always took precedence but the truth of the matter was that I didn't know how to approach you. It was easier when we were younger but as I got older I became more reserved, more aloof. I'm not as sweet as Theodore or as charming as Alvin. I'm the blunt, logical one. Then again, I was like that even when I was younger. Anyway, I'm starting to babble and you're probably wondering why I even wrote this in the first place, geez, why did I even write that down, it's not like you're actually reading it. (Insert amused laugh here) Anyway..._

_I wrote this because I was thinking of you._

_At first it seemed like the logical choice, we were both chipmunks, we shared the same interests, we got along well. Being the ever logical Chipmunk that I am, it seemed like a good idea. It was around junior high school when I had drawn up this conclusion. However, ten years of sticking to a single logical conclusion has the sometimes unpredictable effect to turn a logical conclusion into an emotional one. I know it happened to me. I used to daydream sometimes what it would be like to have a future with you. The problem is that I did it so much for ten years that it's now come to the point where I really can't imagine a future without you in it. I know this is gonna sound cliché but I need you Jeanette. I need your smiles, your laughs, your blushes...everything. I know that it's selfish of me but it infuriates the living daylight out of me to think that if you were to be with someone else other than me, someone who didn't realise just how wonderful you are. That's what you are to me, Jeanette, you're wonderful and I wouldn't change a thing about you._

_Well, there it is, my dark, little secret. This secret is going to stay in my drawer and never see the light of day. Hopefully things will go back to normal now that I've got all this off my chest._

_But who am I kidding. Nothing is going to change the fact that I love you, Jeanette. Hopefully by the time you get back, I'd have more of a backbone than I do now. Hopefully by then, my dreams won't have to stay dreams._

As she finished reading, Jeanette laid the letter on her lap, her eyes still fixed on it, her mind a complete loss of what to do or to think. Her heart was racing as she sat in complete shock for a couple minutes, her mind still trying to grasp the reality of the situation.

_He said he needs me. Simon. He wants to have a future with me. The same Simon I grew up with. He said he has wanted to be with me for ten years."_

Jeanette picked up the paper and as her eyes travelled to the words on the letter, she felt her heart beat fast within her bosom once again. Unknowingly, she found her fingers brushing across the words, stroking them lovingly and her eyes softening as she realised just how much sincerity and feeling lay within those words.

_Simon must...really care. I can only imagine how much effort it was for him to write so much... how much of his feelings he had expressed in this letter. Whatever am I going to do? I know that...he never meant to deliver this but...oh, I can't return this to him now. I...I don't want to..."_

As Jeanette lay down on her bed, she looked to the ceiling, wondering just what she was going to do about the mess she had gotten herself into.

* * *

Simon searched frantically around the area where the fountain was. He knew he had the letter with him there last. He had been at this for almost an hour and panic began to pile upon panic at the thought that someone might have found it and read it. Then it dawned on him, the possibility that Jeanette may have picked it up. How would he ever face her again if she read it and found out his little secret. Would she be upset, disgusted, repulsed? Uncertainty always influences people to assume the worst and Simon was no exception to the case. After nearly an hour and a half, Simon finally came to terms with the truth. The letter was gone. He'd never find it again. Now, he could only pray that somehow, this little fiasco of his would not turn out into a full blown disaster. He walked back to his home with a heavy burden on his chest, hoping for dear life that things would turn for the better. He was about to turn into the gate that led to the door to the Seville residence but stopped when he noticed a familiar figure standing under the light of a lamp post not too far away from the gate.

"Jeanette," he called as he walked up to the bespectacled Chipette. "What are you doing so late in the..."

Simon stopped short when he saw that Jeanette was holding an envelope in her hands. Immediately, Simon felt his breath getting hitched in his throat and his heart pounded nervously. She didn't say anything, a response that only added more anxiety on the already anxious Chipmunk. Then she moved, slowly getting closer to him as she held out the envelope, gesturing him to take it. Simon gulped nervously as he accepted it. Was she upset with what she read? It was then that he realised that the envelope was a new one and not the one he had lost. Was she waiting for him so she could deliver her letter to him?

"Is this...for me?" he asked nervously.

When Jeanette nodded shyly in reply, Simon moved towards the lamp post as he opened the envelope, reading the letter under the light of the lamp.

_Dear Simon,_

_First of all, I want to apologize for reading your letter. I should have returned it to you the moment I found it. I hope you won't be too angry with me. _

_As for the letter, well...I was stunned to say the least. I could hardly believe that anyone could ever feel so strongly about me, let alone feel that way for ten years. I...well, I've always been the plain one in the family and well, it was something I didn't expect. _

_Simon, thinking about the time when I was with you, back when we were younger, I felt a sense of belonging that I had never felt with anyone. When you started taking interest in other girls, I...I must admit that I did feel rather hurt. I summed it up that what you thought we had at that time was simply puppy-love and that it wasn't genuine. But I didn't see it as puppy-love. For me, I felt as though you were the one. I tried to find others but my feelings always kept turning to you. It's like when you put a plant in a dark room and how it always grows towards the window so it can get the sunlight, or how the earth constantly orbits the sun, following it in a complete orbit. That's how my feelings are for you because to me, I will always turn to you and I will always be following you, because to me, you are the sun. _

_So imagine how happy I was when I learned that you indeed loved me back. I always felt that it may have been one way but to know that it was a mutual feeling. I just wish I could describe how happy I am. But now, now that I have read your letter and broken your trust, will you still feel the same?_

_Simon, I do not know if you hate me because I broke your trust by reading your letter but if you can find it in your heart to forgive, I promise you I'll give...I'll give everything to you, my heart, body and soul. Everything. That...that is because I love you, Simon and I always will. Okay, I think I'm starting to forget myself but before I end this letter, I'd like to write this song, since I'd probably be too scared to sing it. I think it does a good job in summarizing how I feel about you..._

By the time Simon had finished reading the letter and the song attached to it, he smiled to himself. Slowly he turned to face Jeanette, who upon seeing his smile, began to shy away, her eyes averting his, a hint of pink flushing her cheeks, a wisp of a smile gracing her delicate lips. Feeling a little more courageous, he took her hands into his. His sudden move surprised her and Jeanette looked to him with her emerald eyes wide open, staring deep into his steel blue orbs.

"If it's alright, I'd like to hear you sing this song." he said softy.

Jeanette stammered, trying her hardest to protest for she was far too embarrassed but her protests were cut short when she felt the warmth of Simon's forehead rest gently on hers.

"I'll sing along," he whispered, trying his best to encourage her.

"Well," Jeanette trailed nervously, "...alright but..."

"But what?" asked Simon gently.

"If...I do, will you promise me that...that you'll...you'll love me...and never leave me...."

Simon's head pulled back in surprised, he would never have expected that timid, little Jeanette would say something so daring. But he smiled and returned his forehead back to its place, resting it gently on Jeanette's forehead.

"I'll do better, Jeanette," he whispered softly, his hands squeezing Jeanette's gently. "I'll promise that I'll not only love you, I'll never leave and if you'll let me, I'll grow old with you."

Jeanette's eyes widened at the implication and no sooner had he said those words, she heard him say, his lips brushing softly against her ear. "Jeanette, I can't see a future without you. So will you make a future with me?"

Jeanette was dumbstruck. Her heart jumped in her chest and she longed to say yes. But her embarrassment prevented her from speaking. She didn't answer for a time and Simon began to worry if proposing to Jeanette right out of the blue may have been a bit too much. However, just then, he heard her voice, softly singing the words of the song in the letter. He smiled and knew then that she had accepted him. It wasn't your typical acceptance, but Simon knew Jeanette well enough to know that she, just like him, longed for a future together. So as Jeanette began to sing, Simon softly joined in as he had promised, singing the words of the song that Jeanette had written on her letter.

So they sang, each one whispering the lyrics to one another.

I cant fight this feeling any longer,  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger,  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show.

I tell myself that I cant hold out forever,  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when were together,  
You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear.

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winters night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore.  
And throw away the oars, forever.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore.

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you,  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you,  
Cause you take me to the places that alone Id never find.

And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight,  
You're a candle in the window, On a cold, dark winters night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore,  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
Its time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.

Cause I cant fight this feeling anymore,  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crushing through your door.  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

As the song came to a close, Simon and Jeanette closed the distance between, their arms wrapping around each other into an embrace. They stood that way for a long time and no words were spoken between them, for it had already become abundantly clear. They needed each other, to have, to hold, to start a future together and to grow old together for it had now become abundantly clear that neither could fight the feeling any longer.

The End

* * *

That was long. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please tell me whose was your favorite proposal, Alvin's, Simon's or Theodore's, I'd really like to know. Any reviews or feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you once again for your patience and for taking the time to read.


End file.
